El Estratega
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Fire Emblem V ¿Quién dijo que ser Estratega era placentero? Con Lyn y compañía, eso está muy lejos de ser verdad. Acompañen a aquel anónimo y mal pagado estratega en sus reflexiones al respecto.


**DISCLAIMER: **Fire Emblem V, sus personajes, los lugares mencionados y demás no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, otro gallo cantaría.

* * *

**El estratega.**

He viajado por un par de años apenas. Puedo decir que he aprendido mucho de las numerosas batallas que observo y de las pocas en que participé, hace un año ya, para ayudar a la futura marquesa de Caelin, Lyndis.

¡Ah, Lyndis! Una destreza considerable con la espada, con bastante fuerza para ser mujer. La conocí cuando (todavía no sé porqué) quedé inconsciente en las praderas de Sacae. Sólo recuerdo que iba caminando, escuché pasos y… ahí es donde se vuelve confuso. Yo juro que Lyn me golpeó, confundiéndome con un bandido (o actuando ella misma como un bandido), pero ella sólo dijo haberme encontrado por ahí y haberme cuidado por tres días. Tengo que creer en su palabra, porque no tengo ninguna prueba a favor ni en contra del supuesto.

Tampoco sé cómo fue que acepté ser su estratega. En ese entonces no tenía ni la décima parte de la experiencia que ahora tengo, y sin embargo… ¡no era tan recondenadamente estúpido como todos suponían!

A ver, a ver. Si mal no recuerdo, en la primera batalla ella hizo lo que se le dio la regalada gana. Lo bueno es que sólo eran un par de bandidos hachudos de poca categoría y el terreno era muy favorecedor para ella. Aun así, de haberme hecho caso desde el principio no habría sufrido ni el más mínimo rasguño.

Y después nos encontramos con Sain y Kent. ¡Ah, estas canas prematuras que tengo me las sacó Sain! Si Lyn hizo lo que se le dio la gana, al menos tuvo suerte. En cambio Sain… primero, se emperró en atacar primero, con lanza, a un hachudo que estaba en un bosque desde terreno llano. ¡Que me parta un rayo! Tuvo suerte de no morir. Y luego Kent se pasó TODA LA JODIDA BATALLA en su actitud de "oh, oh, yo remediaré todas las estupideces que haga Sain, de veritas". Y Lyn, oh Lyn, "eh, ordéname que vaya a pasarle un vulnerary a Sain" y Sain, oh Sain "eh, me muero, ordéname usar el vulnerary"… ¡como si necesitaran mis indicaciones para hacer lo que el sentido común dictaba! En parte me hacía sentir como la puñetera máxima autoridad y en parte me hacía sentirme como el mayor idiota del universo.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez soy tan idiota que cualquiera puede adivinar, con mayor precisión que yo, mis planes y propósitos. O al menos todos tenían esa extraña facultad de creer que me leían el pensamiento, y generalmente se equivocaban, e insistían en hacer lo que ellos querían creer que yo quería que hicieran pero en realidad era lo que ellos creían que sería mejor hacer. Excepto Matthew, que creía que yo creía que robar era malo y demás monsergas. ¡Claro que apruebo el pillaje en mis operaciones! No se me acuse de mercenario. Parte de la estrategia es ahorrar la mayor cantidad de recursos posibles.

¡Aah, pero al que no puedo perdonar así como así es a Lucius, ese monje maldito! Con su "oh, perdón, pero yo prefiero atacar desde aquí, el llano junto al bosque, para que cuando ese lancero quiera tomar venganza pueda esquivarme con toda facilidad y yo a él no". Si Nils no me hubiera leído en la mente el deseo de que tocara para Lucius (que no sé cómo lo hizo, si yo no estaba pensando en eso sino en hacer que Will rematara al lancero), el insensato monje ya estaría reunido con St. Elimine. Aunque bueno, al menos él reconoció que quería hacer algo, en vez de andar suponiendo y afirmando que yo quería que lo hiciera.

Decididamente, cuando salí de mi tierra con la ambición de convertirme en el mejor estratega del mundo sin necesidad de asistir a esas caras y por demás inútiles Academias de Estrategia de Ostia, no imaginé lo difícil que sería. Bueno, es decir, sabía que tendría que vagar, que me exponía a ser herido o a morir (no niego que soy un enclenque sin habilidad mágica y con peor puntería que un ciego borracho, además de que no toco ni la puerta), que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en campamentos incómodos con alimento escaso y que rara vez encontraría un trabajo en esta tierra tan pacífica, en la que los únicos que se pelean son bandidos y mercenarios que jamás contratarían a un estratega, y grandes señores que organizan guerras según los manuales que los estrategas teóricos preparan.

(En serio, nunca he visto a esos ñoños ricachones y amanerados sacar su maldito trasero de las fortalezas. Creo que soy el único estratega lo bastante loco y pobretón para andar en medio de la batalla haciendo funcionar planes que surgen en el momento. Sí, improvisar se me da bien)

Sabiendo todo eso, no esperaba que la mayor dificultad a la que tendría que enfrentarme fuera la afonía. ¡Con un carajo! No podía hacer pelear al pequeño escuadrón si no los dispersaba un poco, y si los dispersaba tenía que gritar indicaciones. Hubo una ocasión en que tuve que dividir al grupo en tres convoyes, empezó a llover, me tragué una mosca y acabé con la garganta tan irritada que no pude hablar por una semana. Y a Serra, nuestra dulce clériga, que normalmente no escuchaba a nadie, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza aliviar la adolorida garganta del genial aprendiz de estratega a cuya brillante mente le debían conservar sus malditas cabezas sobre los hombros. Afortunadamente, los siguientes diez días no tuvimos ninguna batalla.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, a pesar de que Florina casi siempre aterrizaba sobre mí, que Sain siempre estaba a punto de atravesarme la garganta mientras hacía malabares con la lanza, que cada mañana me encontraba con que Matthew me había robado los zapatos, que Dorcas me aporreaba cada noche porque tenía pesadillas, que Will constantemente tropezaba y sus flechas salían volando hacia mi humilde persona, que Serra se la pasaba gritando, que Lucius se la pasaba predicando y Erk me incendió un par de veces la capa en arranques de desesperación, puedo decir que me fue bien. ¡Qué digo bien! Mi habilidad como estratega es tenida en alta estima por la nobleza de varias regiones de Lycia, sobre todo en Caelin, y creo que también en Pherae; y milady Lyndis y milord Hausen me dieron abundantes muestras de gratitud dorada, gracias a las cuales me he mantenido bien por un año y hasta puedo vivir en esta posada por una temporada.

Pero esto se acaba, señores. En verdad espero que Laus organice una guerra para conseguir trabajo. ¿Sirviendo a Laus? .¿O a Caelin? Ah, si tengo mucha suerte trabajaré para Pherae. Porque ya sé que en Ostia no me van a contratar, que tienen tantos estrategas que cambian una docena por una silla de montar…

Ah, intuyo que mi suerte mejorará pronto. Si mal no recuerdo, ese tal Lord Eliwood que pide refuerzos es aquel pelirrojo que ayudó a Lyn el año pasado, y también quedó impresionado con mi sagacidad. Bien, habrá que socorrerlo, o su noble cabeza rodará por el pasto.

Oh, sí, el estratega vuelve al campo de batalla. Aunque no estoy seguro de que eso deba darme gusto.


End file.
